


Meeting the Gamebro

by nevereatdirt



Series: NEDWrites Oneshots [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you have just had a very unexpected meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Gamebro

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a lot of one shots from my new writing blog, which you should totally check out because I'm taking requests!

 Your name is Eridan Ampora and you hate your fucking roommate. It's the second semester of your Sophomore year and you are in the unfortunate predicament of being Sollux Captor's roommate. He's proven to be slovenly with terrible sleep patterns and even worse ideas of privacy. Like right now you sit on your lofted bed, listening to him make out with his girlfriend in his computer chair. You're not sure if he knows that you're up here. You haven't exactly made your presence _known_ , but this also isn't the first time this has happened.

A knock at the door doesn't seem to grab his attention so you silently climb down from your bed and open the door. In front of you stands a tree of a man with a mess of fluffy brown hair sitting on top of what you can see as an attractive face under it all. Just his jaw line makes you want to pull him down and kiss him, but his broad grin quickly falls when he sees that it's you answering the door. Great.

“You're not Sollux!” He has a soft lisp and seems to get his words a little wrong. You're not sure why but the only thing that you can think to call it is _endearing_.

“No I'm most certainly not. Want me to get him for you?”

“Yes!” He perks up a little and some of his grin comes back.

“Who can I say is askin' for him?”

He points to himself as he speaks. “Mituna his most favoritest cousin!”

You smile at him, warmly (a rarity for you) and then turn an icy stare on Sollux who's still deeply entangled with his girlfriend. So you half shout. “ _Sol_! Get your ass over here you got a guest!” Sollux flips you the bird and keeps making out. You look back at Mituna. “Sorry, Mit, he's not answerin' right now.”

His expression and shoulders droop. All that you want to do is reach up and make him smile. You never see people smiling like that anymore. You don't want his to disappear too. “Is he in there, though?”

“Yeah, he is, Mit.”

“My name's Mituna stop fucking calling me Mit!” He's snarling at you now.

You hold up your hands in defense. “Hey now! Sorry, Mituna! Anythin' else I could call you that won't get you up in arms?”

Mituna's expression calms a little and he clutches at the straps of the bag on his shoulders. “You can call me Tuna. Everyone calls me Tuna.”

You smile again. “Well, Tuna, you wanna maybe go somewhere else until this fuckin' dickhead gets his tongue outta his girl's mouth for a little while?”

He tilts his head a little and kind of shifts from foot to foot like he's thinking. “Sure.”

He walks away as you slip on your Vans and grab your satchel off your desk before running after him. You wonder where he's taking you until you come to the door to one of the biggest rooms on the floor. You look up at him and he smiles a little, taking you inside. The room is ordered beyond belief. Everything has a place and everything is _in_ its place. You can't help but to be impressed. “Damn, Tuna, your room is fuckin' killer. Wish I could get Sol to clean up some. The clean gene just pass him or what?”

He looks at you as he takes the things, all video games you can't help but notice, out of his bag and stacks them neatly. “No I just got the bad one.”

You run a hand through your perfectly quaffed hair. “What?”

He shrugs as he looks back at his video games. “Aspergers.”

You raise a carefully sculpted eyebrow and sit next to him. “Ass burgers?”

“No!” He laughs. “ _Aspergers_. Asp! Like the snake that bit Cleopatra.”

You're a little surprised he knows that, but you try not to let it show. You're always surprised when people know things that you do. Although you're more surprised when they don't. “So you know anything else about Cleo?”

He shakes his head as he looks through his games. “No, I don't.”

“That's a shame! Woulda loved to talk to you about her. Got m'self a love a ladies that lead nations.”

He looks at you with a frown on his face. “You think I'm stupid because I don't know more.” It's not a question. You can hear that right away.

“Now why would I think you're fuckin' stupid because you don't know about Old fuckin' Egypt?”

He smiles a little, sadly. “Cause a how I talk stupid.” He scrunches his nose and you just want to reach over and get the hair out of his face so you can look him in the eyes.

But you don't. You just have to stop yourself. Instead you give him your warmest smile. “I don't think you're stupid. You just gotta open your mouth a little more when you speak. Maybe that'll help?”

He tilts his head to the side and opens his mouth almost inhumanly wide as he speaks. “Like this?”

You barely understand what he says but he makes you laugh. It's been too long since you've laughed like this. “Maybe not _that_ wide, Tune.”

He chuckles. “Tune?”

“I like short nicknames, and since you don't seem to like Mit...”

He bites his lip and smiles. “No one calls me Tune.”

“Well I do.”

“Oh.” He laughs a little. “What's your name?”

You hadn't even realized that you hadn't given it. “It's Eridan. Eridan Ampora.” He bristles a little at your last name. “What's wrong?”

“I know Cronus Ampora. I don't like him.”

You laugh. “Fuck I'm his little brother and I hate the bastard.

He smiles a little. “Me too.”

You try to get the topic back to helping him. “Let's try openin' your mouth some again, alright?” He smiles and nods enthusiastically. “Drop your jaw a little, all right? And try sayin'... I seriously hate Cronus Ampora.”

He laughs again and, still smiling, repeats the sentence slowly, being sure to draw out each syllable. He does well and he seems to think so as well. “I did it!” He bounces up and down. “I said S's!” He reaches over and pulls you to his lips. He moves quickly with a lot of noise and tongue as he presses smaller kisses to your lips excitedly. Too quickly he pulls away, his jaw dropped. “I'm sorry.” He stands up and runs out of the room quickly.

You get up and run after him. “Tune!” You look around for him in the halls but he's already out of sight. You start to panic and run back to your room, not even caring about the scrunchie on your door knob. You burst in. “Sol! Get your skinny ass here and help me!” You look around, still panicked.

You hear Sollux groan and you see him push up from where he is. For once he isn't wearing his sunglasses and his grey eyes look so intense without them. You wonder if that's what Mituna's eyes look like, but you're quickly snapped out of your thoughts by Sollux's voice. “I put that fucking scrunchie on the door knob for a reason, ED.”

His voice is strained and you realize that he's on top of his girlfriend. You don't give a _fuck_ that he's in the middle of boning her. “Mituna ran off.”

“What?”

“We were in his room an he freaked out. He ran away an I don't know where he went.”

He frowns while you're speaking. “I don't care.”

“Sol this isn't fuckin' about your animosity toward me I need you to get your cock out a your girl and your ass down here so you can _help me find your fuckin' cousin_!”

“What do you need?”

“Where would he go!” You're his fuckin' cousin _tell me_!” You want to reach up and scratch his fucking face off. He just doesn't give a shit does he?

Be he hangs his head. “Ugh, he's _fine_ , ED. He's just going to go chill out just fucking relax!”

“No! I want to make sure he's okay!”

“Why?”

You're shouting now. “Because I'd want someone to fuckin' do the same for me!”

You hear his girlfriend whispering in his ear and he leans down, giving her a kiss. You wonder briefly if he kisses like Mituna, but you try to shove that out of your mind when he looks back up. “Give me your phone.”

“What?”

“Give it. I'll put an app on it so you can find him.”

You hand it to him. “Why the fuck does that app exist?”

“For days like today when someone wants to find him.” He quickly puts the app on your phone and tosses it back. “I coded that shit myself. It's only connected to Tuna's number. He'll be a little bee on the map.”

You look at the screen and back to Sollux. “Thanks.” You turn on your heel and run from the room, watching the bee move on your screen. It's leading you across campus. You notice it slow next to a building and it looks like you just ran past it?

You turn your head and the the library next to you. You run inside and it looks like you should right next to him soon. He look up. There! He's just at the register. It looks like he's arguing with the receptionist. You make it inside just in time to hear him yelling at her. “I'm not STUPID you useless cum bucket!” He slams a hand down on the counter. “Just give me the room already!”

You stand next to him quietly and watch while she talks to him. He voice is saccharine sweet and dripping with superiority. “Oh, honey, I _know_ you want the room, but we can't give it to you. Your card is overdrawn.”

“MY FUCKING CARD IS NOT OVERDRAWN YOU HEARTLESS CUNT!” He's really letting her have it. He's practically _roaring_ at her.

“Yes it is, honey. It says so right here.”

“FUCK YOU!”

You slide in next to him and lean on the counter. You use your most charming smile on the girl at the counter. “Hey there, darlin'. My good friend here would really like the room here. You think I could pay for it and you could just let him go inside?”

She gives you a disgusted sneer, her voice still the same tone. “I'm _sorry_ , but he's rented the room too many times and—!”

“And I haven't, gumdrop. Lemme rent the room.” You hand her your credit card and your student ID. “It's all good. Just let us in.”

Mituna's vibrating with rage beside you and at last she concedes defeat. Quickly Mituna's grin returns and he runs to the room, hardly waiting to grab the key. You get your cards back and follow after him quickly. He's sitting against the door of the room and he holds his hand out. You just smile down at him and pull him up before you open the door and go in.

You weren't sure what you were expecting from this room, but it certainly wasn't this. It has no windows and only the one door. There are shelves of books and movies and video games lining the walls and a big screen TV on the wall opposite the door. Mituna has settled himself onto the couch and is setting up a game of some sort. You sit down next to him and he inches away a little. You frown. “Tune. What's wrong?”

He fidgets in his seat and just watches as the game boots up. It's the Ocarina of Time. For some reason this doesn't surprise you. But he still isn't answering you. You don't want to bother him any more than you have to. His eyes are intently on the screen but you hear him making little noises in his throat now, like he's thinking about what he's going to say. You watch as his fingers move on the wireless controls but he looks at you. He whispers. “I kissed you.”

You smile. “And? It was a pretty great fuckin' kiss.”

A grin spreads across his face. “Was it really?”

“Definitely.” You nod almost too enthusiastically. “Fuck I'd do it right now, but you're playin' a game.”

He scoots a little closer. “I can do both.”

“What? Really?”

“Just watch.” He leans over and presses his lips to yours again, though you can't help but laugh as you hear the game in the background. He's _actually_ managing to play the fucking game while he kisses you.

You pull away from him and laugh. “All right, Tune, you gotta pick one. Me or the game?”

He makes a conflicted noise in his throat, but he throws the controller on the small table in front of the couch and he leans over you, smiling. “You're evil.”

You laugh. “No I'm _needy_. There's a big fuckin' difference.” You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him in for another kiss. He more than happily returns it and the sound that he makes in his throat goes straight to your dick. Apparently Mituna feels you twitch as he reaches a hand down to rub at the front of your jeans. You make a keening noise in your throat and rut up into his hand as he kisses you fervently.

The way he kisses is so different than what you're used to. He presses soft, little pecks to your lips then flicks his tongue out occasionally, brushing lightly against them. It shouldn't feel so wonderful, but it does. The last time his tongue flicks out you catch it in your mouth and suck on the tip of it lightly to encourage him to let more of it in.

He lets his tongue slide into your mouth and you can't contain the noise that starts in your throat. It's a high moan and, were there anyone around and were you thinking with anything but your tongue or your cock, you'd be almost embarrassed. But you _are_ thinking with those and all you want is to feel the slide of his tongue as he flicks and twitches in your mouth and more pressure from his hand.

You don't bother doing anything about it, though. You just move your tongue against his and take in the little noises he makes. The grunts as he fumbles with where to put his hands and the wet sucking as your lips look for more purchase, more contact, just... _more_.

Mituna pulls away from your lips, panting and smiling. “That was nice.”

You're still kiss addled as you stare at him incredulously. “ _Was_? You mean there's not gonna be more a that?”

He swallows hard and looks at the screen where his game is still running. “But my game...”

“Can fuckin' _wait_. I am layin' here, cock at the ready to be dealt with and all you're doin' is palmin' it!” You can't believe what you say, and apparently he can't either as he turns to look at you, his jaw dropped.

“You wanna... keep going?” It sounds like he doesn't believe you. But you're Eridan Ampora, and you mean what you say.

“A course I do!” You pull him back into the kiss and this time you let your hands move down to grip at his ass while his hands move under your shirt.

Both of you are panting, needy. You can't believe that you're doing this. Here. With your roommate's fucking _cousin_. But both of you seem to want this. You know that you do. You're more surprised that Mituna does. Your line of thought is quickly interrupted by the feeling of his thumbs brushing over your nipples. You let out a squeak as he moves them and taps his fingers. Is he... Is he playing a fucking game in his head?

You pull from the kiss this time, your face still inches from his. “What in the everlivin' _fuck_ ,” you gasp as he moves his hands and his knee, “are you doin' to me?”

He smirks and kisses your neck, sucking hard and licking at it lightly. “I was groping you what does it feel like?” He laughs at himself.

“Well it _felt_ like you were usin' my chest as some sort a controller.”

“Just shut up and let me keep going. You're the one that wanted me to do this.” He nips at your neck and you roll your head back, giving him access to it. He takes full advantage of the new found expanse of skin, He quickly moves down your neck and onto your collarbones. You used to hate how they jutted when you ere hunger but in this moment you wish that there was more to them for him to suck.

He moves his hands back down your front and fumbles with the buttons. You take your arms from his ass and pull the shirt up, taking it off when he lifts his head to breath. You put your hands to the bottom of his shirt and pull it over his head. When you pull it over his head, the hair in his eyes moves and you're met with a striking set of eyes. His are a light blue, so light that they're almost _white_ , and you can't help but to stare into them.

He makes a face. “What's wrong?”

“Nothin' you just... Uh. You got real nice eyes. I could get lost just lookin' into 'em.” You throw his shirt to the side and keep his hair brushed out of his eyes. “Why d'you keep 'em covered like this?”

He shrugs. “I dunno. Just hard when people already think you're a freak.”

This sends a knife to your stomach. You get that. You were the little weird kid that wanted nothing more than to take over a country or to kill one off. Preferably both. You pull him down into a kiss. This one is led by you. Long and slow. Lips moving at an unrushed pace. You hold his face and rub circles against his skin. He reciprocates and reaches down to undo your belt.

You don't protest. Instead you lift your hips ever so slightly to let him know that he should just pull them down. It seems like he understands as he pulls down your skin tight jeans causing you to groin at the cool air against your cock, despite its shield of boxers.

You feel him smirk as you kiss. He pulls back. “You want me to do more?”

You throw your head back. “I'm only gonna say this once, Tune. Just _fuck_ me!” You can hear the need in your own voice.

He presses a wet kiss to your lips as he laughs. “I can do that.”

He pulls down his own pants remarkably quickly and presses himself against your cock. You moan at the pressure and reach for your bag. You keep thing for occasions just like this in there. Just in case.

This is the first time you've ever needed them.

You grab it and pull it close, then fish out the lube and condoms. You always tell yourself that there's no point in getting frisky if you aren't being safe.

Besides, it beats cleaning up more come than necessary.

You hold up one of the foil wrappers to Mituna who pulls back with a sigh. “Do I have to?”

“Only if you wanna fuck me.” Your voice is pathetic and strained with lust.

But he just groans as he pulls back and opens the foil. You watch as he pulls himself out and pulls the condom over his reddened cock. You twitch when you see his vein pulse and you want him even more. You haven't even known him for two hours, hell has it even been an hour? You can't think of anything but this.

You pull down your boxers and squeeze some lube onto your hand and spreading it onto your fingers. You move your hips some as you press a finger into your entrance. You hiss as it goes in and remember that you're still wearing your rings. You can only press in half way so long as you have them on and, with a disappointed sound, you pull your finger back and clumsily pull them off.

Mituna's been watching the whole time, prick at the ready and making pleased little noises. You look up at him while you throw your rings on the table. “So, Tune, you ever done this before?” A good question you thought.

But he just laughs at you. “I'm twenty-six what do you think?”

Your jaw drops. “You're twenty- _six_? You look like you're younger than me!”

He scratches at the side of his face. “How old do I look?”

“Like you're maybe, _maybe_ , seventeen.”

He grins and leans forward, kissing you again. “I always looked young.” You don't pay much attention to the rest of what he says until he asks, “What about you?”

Your face flushes a little. “Uh, a couple times.” You try not to look him in the eyes as you start to finger yourself again.

He watches as you do and takes your length in his hand. He fumbles for a little while, getting into a rhythm that's making you moan like a whore. You'd always been so vocal in bed.

Your partners usually tried to shut you up.

But Mituna was making little sounds when you moaned. More grunts of pleasure as he jerked you off, his calloused hand rough against your sensitive skin.

You insert the second finger and it feels like you're ready. You should stretch more, but you don't care. You want him inside you _now_. You pull your hand out and put it on his shaft, rubbing the excess lube off onto it and being sure to pay extra attention to the head so it can slide in more easily. Once you're ready, you guide him to you and he presses forward. Both of you let out a low moan as he pushes into the tight ring of muscle. The pressure is uncomfortable at first, but you've been through this before. You know that it's going to feel better soon.

And it does. He presses in and hits a spot so sweet that you can't help but let out a high keening noise. He presses in further, harder and you just can't control the noises that you're making.

But he pulls back and you make this disappointed noise before he thrusts in hard causing you to fucking _mewl_. You hate realizing that that's the noise you made. It's for babies and kittens and yet here you are. _Mewling_ because he's hitting you in just the right way.

His pace is frantic and each time he thrusts, you get closer to coming. You fist your fingers through his hair and pull him down for a desperate kiss. You moan into his mouth and he moves from your mouth to your neck again. You just can't take anymore. You move against him as he thrusts until you're shouting, begging, pleading for more, more, _more_...

And with one last strangulated moan with his name on your lips you feel your self come, hot and sticky against your bare stomachs. He keeps up his pace, grunting with each thrust, until he finally come with a low moan.

He falls against you, slipping out as he moves. You groan a little at the loss of contact, but the afterglow is keeping you in a little bubble. You keep your arms around him with a laconic grin spread across your face. He looks at you and presses a soft kiss to your lip, all of the frantic energy from early spent. You lean into the kiss, humming as his tongue swipes against your lips.

When he pulls away, he rests in head against the arm of the sofa and you can feel as he breathes against you. You sigh low and contentedly, tilting your head to rest against him, Despite the afterglow, you can feel the tension in his shoulders. “Tune? Tune you okay?”

He sighs. “I'm sorry.”

“Sorry? What are you fuckin' _sorry_ for?”

He nuzzles into you. “This was my fault.”

“Fuckin' christ, Tune, I wanted this. Wasn't like you forced me into something. Don't be silly.”

He presses a kiss into your hair. “Thanks for not calling me stupid.”

“You're not stupid. Fuck that was some a the best sex I've had. No way could you do that if you were stupid.” You smirk as you feel him laugh into your mussed hair.

“Yeah I'm pretty much a sex god. Bitches love me.”

“Hey! I'm _not_ a bitch!”

“He hummed. “Yeah well you can't say that you didn't love that.” He bites at your ear. “But if you're on the edge I'm up for round two.”

You burst out laughing and turn your head to give him a kiss. “I think we can arrange that.” You laugh low. You hadn't noticed until now but your throat is _aching_. Just how loud were you really moaning?

“Right now?”

“Yeah.”

You laugh at that. “Gimme some time. I don't have an ass made a fuckin' steel.”

He presses a deep kiss to your lips. “I dunno, you were pretty fucking tight. Like a steel trap.”

You roll your eyes. “Let's go back to your room. Get a little more comfortable maybe?”

He looks back at the television. “But my game...”

You laugh. “Fine. I'll stay here with you while you play your fuckin' game.” You kiss him. “I might need some attention while you play, though.” You smirk.

“Deal.” He says and gets up, picking up the controller and restarting the game, leaving you naked beside him.

You sit up and lean against him. “So have you played this before? You seemed pretty into it earlier while we were making out.”

“Yeah I've played it twice. I should be able to get through it in about ten hours.”

“ _Ten_?”

“Yeah it's not always a great run, though.” He laughs.

“Seems pretty impressive to me.”

“Thanks.”

His responses are short as he plays the game and you give up trying to keep his attention. You decide that, later in the game, you'll surprise him with a blow job. See if that breaks his concentration.

You want to see his face when you do that.

But for now he's entranced with shitty graphics and interesting gameplay.

You let him stay that way, putting a hand against his thigh and rubbing light circles there.

He lets out a little huff of breath and turns to give a deep kiss.

The kiss is nice, but... He's _still_ playing that fucking game! You don't really care. You let him play. The past couple hours have left you wanting more, but something tells you that today isn't just going to be a one off.


End file.
